eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Das Erbe von Winterfell - Kapitel 32 - Catelyn V
Zusammenfassung Catelyn Tully kehrt zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren nach Schnellwasser zurück. Zunächst besucht sie ihren kranken Vater Lord Hoster Tully. Anschließend sucht sie Robb Stark im Götterhain der Burg. Sie beten zusammen mit den Vasallen, dann ruft Robb alle zum Kriegsrat zusammen. Nach stundenlangen Diskussionen, welcher Weg einzuschlagen sei und welcher König zu unterstüten ist ruft der Großjon nach einer denkwürdigen Rede Robb zum neuen König des Nordens aus. Synopsis Catelyn besucht ihren Vater auf Schnellwasser Für Catelyn Tully fühlt es sich wie Tausend Jahre an, seit sie mit Robb Stark als Säugling auf einem Boot Schnellwasser verlassen hat, um zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben nach Winterfell zu reisen. Jetzt kehrt sie auf einem Boot über denselben Fluss zurück an der seite desselben Sohnes, der diesmal allerdings eine Plattenrüstung anstelle von Windeln trägt. Mit ihnen ist Theon Graufreud im Boot, und in dem Boot hinter ihnen sitzen Brynden Tully, der Großjon und Rickard Karstark. Als sie sich nähern, jubeln die Männer auf den Mauern ihnen zu und lassen die Fahnen von Haus Tully hießen. Catelyn kann trotzdem nichts als Traurigkeit empfinden seit der Nachricht von Eddard Starks Tod. Sie fragt sich, ob sich ihr Herz jemals wieder erholen wird. Nachdem sie durch das große Wassertor gefahren sind, begrüßt sie ihr Bruder Ser Edmure Tully und Lord Tytos Schwarzhain auf der so genannten Wassertreppe. Edmure verspricht Rache an Haus Lennister. Catelyn sagt, dass auch das Eddard nicht zurückbringen werde. Dann sagt sie, sie wolle ihren Vater Lord Hoster Tully sehen. Sie wird zur Kammer ihres Vaters eskortiert, die dreischenklig wie die Burg ist. Auf dem Weg fragt Catelyn nach ihrem Vater. Edmure sagt ihr, dass er im Sterben liege - wie sie bereits befürchtet hatte. Als Catelyn fragt, warum sie nicht informiert wurde, sagt Edmure, dass ihr Vater es verboten hätte, weil das Reich so unsicher sei. Er fürchtete einen Angriff der Lennisters, wenn bekannt geworden wäre, dass er krank sei. Catelyn fühlt sich schuldig, denn schließlich hat sie den Krieg mit der Gefangennahme Tyrion Lennisters ausbrechen lassen. Lord Hosters Krankenbett wurde auf den ebenfalls dreischenkligen Balkno gestellt, von dem aus man in den Osten auf die Mauern, das Schlachtfeld und den Fluss schauen kann. Lord Hoster scheint die Sonne zu genießen. Er sit geschrumpft und wirkt weit älter und gebrechlicher als Catelyn ihn in Erinnerung hat. Lord Hoster nennt sie wie immer "Kleine Cat" und erzählt ihr, wie sehr er sich gewünscht hat, wach zu sein, wenn sie zurückkehrt. Er hat Angst, nicht mehr zu erwachen, falls er einschläft. Er spricht schwach und wird von Schmerzen gewunden. Er verteidigt seine Entscheidung, seine Krankheit geheimzuhalten, sagt aber auch, dass er Angst gehabt habe zu sterben, bevor er sie wiedersehen konnte, besonders nachdem die Belagerung begonnen hatte. Sie sagt ihm, dass Robb hier ist, dass sie Jaime Lennister in Eisen gelegt haben und dass Schnellwasser wieder frei ist. Daraufhin erzählt Lord Hoster, was für eine Freude er hatte, die Schlacht zu beobachten. Ihr Vater fragt, ob Robb die Schlacht gewonnen habe und Catelyn sagt, dass er das habe. Dann erwähnt sie Ser Brynden Tully, der ebenfalls eine wichtige Rolle gespielt hat. Lord Hoster scheint überrascht bei der Erwähnung seines Namens und er fragt, ob auch Lady Lysa Tully von Hohenehr herabgestiegen sei. Catelyn kann nicht lügen und so erzählt sie, dass Lysa sehr änglich geworden ist und denkt, dass der einzige sichere Platz für sie und ihren Sohn Robert Arryn Hohenehr sei. Hoster ist sehr enttäuscht, dass er sie nicht mehr sehen wird. Lord Hoster möchte Robb auch gerne sehen. Er erinnert sich daran, dass Robb die blauen Augen der Tullys besitzt. Catelyn drängt ihren Vater, auch seinen Bruder sehen zu wollen, doch ihr Vater fragt nur, ob dieser mittlerweile schon geheiratet habe. Catelyn ist traurig, weil ihr Vater immer noch an der alten Feindschaft zwischen den Brüdern festhält. Sie sagt, dass Ser Brynden immer noch nicht geheiratet habe und dass er das auch nie tun werde. Lord Hoster verfällt in einen schwachen Wutanfall, in dem er Ser Brynden dafür kritisiert, ihn missachtet zu haben und niemanden zu heiraten. Bethany Rothweyn würde immer noch auf ihn warten. Catelyn muss ihren Vater daran erinnern, dass Bethany Rothweyn schon vor langer Zeit Lord Mathis Esch geheiratet hat und mittlerweile drei Kinder hat. Ihr Vater bleibt aber dabei, dass es auch noch andere Möglichkeiten gegeben habe, z.B. Lord Jonos Brackens Tochter oder eine der drei Töchter von Walder Frey. Catelyn erzählt, dass sie es ohne Ser Brynden nicht bis Schnellwasser geschafft hätte und ihr Vater stimmt ihr zu, dass er schon immer ein guter Krieger gewesen sei. Lord Hoster sagt, dass er ihn sehen will, aber erst später, weil er jetzt zu müde sei, um sich zu streiten. Bevor sie den Raum verlässt, schläft er schon wieder. Catelyn sucht Robb auf Schnellwasser Ser Brynden redet gerade mit den Wachen von Schnellwasser, als Catelyn zurückkehrt, aber er fragt ängstlich nach seinem Bruder. Catelyn bestätigt seine Befürchtungen und sagt, dass er bald sterben werde. Ser Brynden fragt, ob Lord Hoster ihn sehen möchte, und Catelyn sagt ihm, was ihr Vater gesagt hat. Ser Brynden lacht und sagt, dass er ihn bestimmt noch wegen des Rothweyn-Mädchens rügen wird, wenn sie seine Totenfeuer anzünden werden. Catelyn lächelt und fragt, wo sie Robb findet. In den Hallen findet Catelyn Theon Graufreud, der gerade der Wache eine Kriegsgeschichte erzählt und wie Grauwind einem Mann den Arm abgerissen hat und die Lennister-Pferde in den Wahnsinn getrieben hat. Er sagt Catelyn, dass er denkt, Robb sei in den Göttehain gegangen. Ihr wird klar, dass das genau das ist, was auch Eddard nach einer Schlacht getan hätte. Catelyn findet Robb im Götterhain vor. Bei ihm sind diejenigen seiner Vasallen, die auch die Alten Götter anbeten: der Großjon, Rickard Karstark, Maegen Mormont, Galbart Glauer und Tytos Schwarzhain. Catelyn fühlt, dass sie deren Gebete nicht unterbrechen sollte. Als sie durch den Götterhain wandelt, kommen ihr viele Erinnerungen aus ihrer Kindheit wieder in den Kopf. Hier brachte ihr Vater ihr das Reiten bei, hier fiel Edmure hin und brach sich den Arm und hier versuchte Petyr Baelish sie und ihre Schwester in ein Kussspiel zu verwickeln. Als sich Robb langsam vom Gebet erhebt, fragt sie sich, ob ihr Sohn auch schon einmal geküsst worden ist. Als er sie sieht, verkündet er, dass sie einen Kriegsrat abhalten werden. Catelyn versucht zu erreichen, dass er seinen kranken Großvater besuchen soll, aber Robb besteht darauf, dass sie erst entscheiden müssen, wie sie auf die Neuigkeit reagieren sollen, dass Renly Baratheon sich zum König hat ausrufen lassen. Catelyn sagt, dass sie eher Stannis Baratheon als König sehe und Galbart Glauer ergänzt, dass sie das alle gedacht haben. Robb hält einen Kriegsrat ab Der Kriegsrat wird in der Großen Halle an vier langen Tischen abgehalten. Lord Hoster ist zu schwach, um daran teilzunehmen, aber für ihn sprechen Ser Edmure und Ser Brynden mit den Vasallen der Tullys aus den Flusslanden: Lord Jonos Bracken, Lord Tytos Schwarzhain, Lord Jason Mallister, Ser Marq Peiper, Ser Stevron Frey, Karyl Vanke und Lord Lyman Darry, der Sohn von Ser Raymun Darry. Die kleinere Anzahl von Lords aus dem Norden sitzt ihnen gegenüber: Robb, Theon, Rickard Karstark, der wegen seiner beiden Söhne in tiefer Trauer ist, Maegen Mormont, Galbart Glauer und der Großjon. Die Lord diskutieren bis tief in die Nacht, da jeder von seinem Recht Gebrauch macht, reden zu dürfen. Roose Bolton hat die zweite Armee am Mund des Kreuzwegs versammelt. Lord Tywin Lennister hat den Trident überquert und marschiert Richtung Harrenhal. Einige Lord wollen nach Osten marschieren, um Lord Tywin bei Harrenhal zu stellen. Marq Peiper möchte lieber nach Westen marschieren und Casterlystein angreifen. Jason Mallister schlägt vor, einfach da zu bleiben, wo sie jetzt sind und die Lennisters weiterhin von ihrer Vrsorgung abzuschneiden. Jonos Bracken schlägt vor, sich auf die Seite Renly Baratheons zu schlagen und sich im Süden mit ihm zu vereinen. Robb spricht zum ersten Mal. Er besteht darauf, dass Renly nicht der rechtmäßige König sein kann. Die Lords protestieren, dass es nicht Robbs Ernst sein kann, zu Joffrey Baratheon zu halten, der seinen Vater exekutieren ließ, aber Robb sagt, dass das Joffrey zu einem grausamen Mann macht, Renly aber trotzdem nicht zum König legitimiert. In der Thronfolge käme vielmehr Stannis Baratheon vor Renly. Das spaltet die Halle erneut: einige favorisieren wie Robb Stannis, andere wollen sich trotz alledem Renly anschließen, der sich schon gekrönt hat und außerdem Sturmkap und Rosengarten hinter sich hat. Robb sagt, dass er nicht wisse, was zu tun sei, weil Joffery der rechtmäßige Erbe ist, er seinen Vater aber aufgrund einer Lüge hat hinrichten lassen. Ser Stevron Frey, Lord Walder Freys Erbe, schlägt einen Frieden vor, um dann abzuwarten, ob sich Joffrey gegen Renly durchsetzen kann. Dann können man sich dem Sieger anschließen. Lord Tywin würde einen Frieden sicher begrüßen und außerdem seinen Sohn wiedersehen. Dieser Vorschlag wird mit heftigen Schmährufen kommentiert. Catelyn schlägt einen Frieden vor. Robb erinnert sie daran, dass die Lennisters ihren Mann umgebracht haben und dass sie keinen Frieden mit ihnen haben können. Dabei legt er sein Schwert auf den Tisch, um diesem Wort Nachdruck zu verleihen. Catelyn argumentiert, dass der Krieg ausgebrochen ist, um Catelyn points out that the war was started to free Eddard and to protect the Riverlands. The Riverlands are now safe and no amount of vengeance will bring her husband back. She wants her daughters safe, for Robb to be safe and ruling from Winterfell, and to go home. Ser Brynden questions what the terms of peace could be that would prevent another war in the near future. Rickard Karstark and Jonos Bracken question what their sacrifices have been worth if peace is made now. Tytos Blackwood notes that if they make peace with King Joffrey, are they not traitors to King Renly? Catelyn’s hopes of peace shatter before her eyes. The meeting breaks down into another argument of which king to support, until the Greatjon rises to his feet and silences them all. He spits upon all the kings and declares that Renly and Stannis are nothing to him. He asks why they should rule over him and his from some flowery seat in the south when they know nothing about the North. Even their gods are wrong. The Greatjon asks why they should not rule themselves again. It was the dragons they submitted to and the dragons are all dead. Then the immense man points his two-handed greatsword at Robb and proclaims: “ There sits the only king I mean to bend my knee to, m’lords. The King in the North! ” The other bannermen all take up the call, even the river lords who have never been ruled from Winterfell. And for the first time in 300 years, there is a King in the North. Handelnde Personen: *Brynden Tully *Catelyn Tully *Jon Umber (Großjon) * *Rickard Karstark *Robb Stark *Theon Graufreud * Erwähnte Personen: * * * * * Orte: * * * *Schnellwasser *Trident *Winterfell Begriffe: * * * * * * Quelle *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/A_Game_of_Thrones-Chapter_71 *http://towerofthehand.com/books/101/072/index.html Einzelnachweise